All-American Girl
by xBadeTrainx
Summary: James West wanted a boy. James West got a girl. That girl is named Jade West. He's wrapped around her finger, she's the center of his whole world. Beck and Jade start dating. They fall in love. He's wrapped around her finger, she's the center of his whole world. And James and Beck's hearts belong to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect, all-American girl. / / Very AU.


Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or the song All American Girl.  
It's very AU, as you can see throughout the story.  
And when it says, "Sixteen short years later" it means she was 16, because I had added parts from when she was 13, too.

All-American Girl  
by Carrie Underwood  
_A Song Fic_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...  
Since the day they got married, he'd been praying for a little baby boy...**_

James West got married to Trisha Ericson, now West, at the age of twenty five. He was already a successful man for a man his age, but he wanted more. He already had the looks, the charm, he was in love and had a great job as a lawyer in progress, but he wanted children.

He wanted a little boy he could take care of. "Trisha," James and his new wife were lying of the bed in their honeymoon suite. Trisha yawned and looked over at her new husband with a smile. "Yeah, baby?" she said softly. James sighed deeply with a cheesy grin on his face. He glanced up at the ceiling, "Have you ever wanted kids?" he asked her, now looking back at her.

"Of course I do." She smiled at him. "Do you want one...now?"

James looked at her and bit his lip. "I know we just got married and all, but do you think it would be too soon?" James asked her. "I mean, is it okay with you?"

Trisha sighed and thought for a moment. Then she smiled at him, "Are you sure your ready for this?"

James laughed and nodded. "I'm ready." He pulled her in for a kiss.

...

It had been a month and two weeks since James and Trisha's wedding. James was working on his laptop and Trisha was out at the moment. James heard the sound of the door open and close, and closed his laptop to go greet her. He saw her at the door with a big smile on his face.

"Hey, why are you so smiley?" James asked as he wrapped his arms around her. Trisha gave him a long passionate kiss that James gladly accepted. When they pulled away he chuckled.

"What was that for?" he asked. "I'm pregnant." Trisha spoke softly, but you could tell how happy her tone was. A grin spread across James's face as he lifted her up and spun her around.

_**Someone he could take fishing, throw the football and be his pride and joy. He could already see him holding that trophy, taking his team to state.**_

As Trisha became further and further into her pregnancy, James couldn't help, but day dream and dream about the boy they would be having. Sure it wasn't official that they were having a boy, but James could feel that they were. He wanted to find out, but Trisha wanted it to be a surprise.

He would take his son fishing. On weekends, maybe once a month, they could take a canoe out to the lake. They would bring fishing rods and fish. They would talk about everything. Maybe his first crush? Or that he was going to try out for the football team?

"_Hey, dad!" his son would say, running towards the canoe. James would smile at his son._

"_Hey, buddy. Ready to go fishing?" he asked, helping him inside the boat._

"_Yeah!" the little boy picked up his fishing rod and peered inside the can with worms squirming around. He tried to poke them, but once feeling the texture, jumped back in disgust. James started to row the canoe out further to the lake._

"_Dad, you know that girl in my class?" his son spoke up. His father chuckled. "The one you always talk about?"_

_The boy nodded his head eagerly. "Yeah, that's the one! I think she might like me. She said she likes guys who play football, too! And I play football!"_

James laughed at his own daydream. When they would play football out in the yard, practicing for a big football game he would be having.

"_Further, further, son!" James waved his son down the football court. They were practicing for James's seventeen year old son's football game. This game could take them to the state championship!_

_James threw the ball and his son chased after it. He leaped up and grabbed it. "Now run! Run!" his father yelled. His son pumped his legs as hard as he could. Within seconds he had gotten to the end of the field. "That's it, my boy!"_

_Flash forward to the game, it was seconds left of play time. His son had the ball and he was running as fast as he could to get the last goal for them to win the game and them go to the state championships. James was cheering in the bleachers along with his wife by his side. "Go, son! You are almost there!" James cheered loudly._

_5...4...3...2...his son got it! He reached the end of the field, scoring the last goal for his team to win. His team picked him up as they cheered his name._

"_James! James! James!"_

James snapped out of his daydream. "Yes, Trisha?" he asked. Trisha sighed, coming in holding a sky blue paint can. "I need help painting the baby's room." She told him.

_**But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket all those big dreams changed.**_

James smiled at his wife, who was exhausted. She had finally been finished with labour and their new baby was here, only seconds old. "You did great, sweetie." He reassured her, kissing her forehead. He saw the nurse come in and grinned. He could finally see his new baby boy!

His grin slowly faded as he saw a pink blanket. "It's a girl." The nurse said softly. She handed the baby girl to Trisha. James looked at his new daughter and the grin reappeared on his face. She seemed to be awake her eyes a crystal blue like his. Trisha glanced at James with a worried expression. "Are you okay? I know how much you wanted a boy."

James shook his head, tears brimming in his eyes. He smiled at his new bundle of joy. He thought he wanted a boy, but he loved his little girl unconditionally. "No. I want her, our baby girl." He smiled at his wife, pecking her lips. "I love you and her so much."

Trisha smiled at him then looked at their daughter who snuggled closer to her mother. "She has your eyes. And hey, she needs a name." Trisha said softly, brushing her finger gently across her daughter's cheek.

"I liked Jaden for a boy," James pointed out. "Jadelyn sounds like Jaden. We could call her Jade."

Trisha looked at him with a big grin. "I love it. Jadelyn West." James looked at his daughter. She was perfect. He wasn't sure he ever wanted a boy now.

_**Now he's wrapped around her finger, she's the center of his whole world. And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect all-American girl.**_

"Daddy! Daddy! Look what I did!" James looked up from his laptop, doing work for his company. His six year old daughter put down her black scissors and held up her paper, which was cut up and to her, looked a like a masterpiece. Really, it was just paper being cut up.

James smiled impatiently at his daughter. "That looks amazing, baby." James said, going back to typing on his laptop.

"I'm not a baby!" Jade protested, crossing her arms over her chest with a pout. James looked back at his daughter and smiled impatiently again. "Okay, sorry, Jade." He apologized to the five year old then continued to work on his laptop.

Jade glanced out the window, looking at the cloudy day. Sure it wasn't bright and sunny, but that's just how Jade liked it. It wasn't too hot or too bright, it was the right temperature and she could see without squinting. Jade grinned and looked back to her dad. "Daddy, can you teach me to ride my bike, now?" she asked.

"I would love to, princess, but I have to do this." He said directing to his laptop. Jade pouted at him, her eye's growing wide with fake tears that James always seemed to fall for. "Can't mommy take you?" James asked. Jade shook her head, "Mommy at work."

"_Is _at work. Mommy _is _at work." James corrected his daughter. Jade just looked at him, her pout deepening and her eye widening with more fake tears. James sighed and saved his work before closing his laptop and standing up. He smiled at his daughter, "Let's go ride a bike."

...

"But dad everyone has one!" Nine year old Jade whined. James sighed, trying to walk away from his daughter, who was following him around the house. "I'm, like, the only one that doesn't have one!"

"I would, like, totally give you one," James said, mocking his daughter with a playful smile as he turned to face her. "if you didn't want a scary one!"

Jade crossed her arms over her chest, with a small glare forming on her face. "You get to design your own. Mine is just black with skulls all over it and scissors on it's forehead."

James ran his hands through his hair, sighing deeply. "A stuffed bear isn't supposed to have that."

"Well, _my _bear does." Jade protested. Once she saw that her attitude was not getting her anywhere, her face softened. "Please, daddy." She said in a soft tone. James looked at his daughter, who was looking at him with pleading eyes. He tried to stay strong, but his daughter was his only weakness. "Okay, princess."

...

James and Jade were alone, after Trisha was out at a book club she had signed up for. Jade looked over at her dad, "Hey, dad can I wear make up?" a thirteen year old Jade asked.

James's eyes almost bugged out of his head. "Make up? Why do you want make up?" James shook his head. "Maybe when you're older. How about next year when you start high school."

Jade groaned, throwing her head back on the couch. "But make-up is in! What if make-up isn't in next year?" she complained.

"Then it wasn't worth it." James said simply. Jade frowned at her dad, her gaze softening. "Please, dad?"

"Jade, you are beautiful the way you are. No need for make up!" James told her, patting her knee. Jade sighed. That was probably the first time Jade didn't get what she wanted from her father.

_**Sixteen short years later, she was falling for the senior football star.**_

Sixteen year old Jade and her best friend, Cat were talking by the lockers. Cat was dozing off and casually looked behind Jade, where her eyes widened. She gasped and hit Jade's arm multiple times. "Jade. Jade. Jade!"

"What?" Jade snapped at her redheaded friend. She had interrupted her talking about "The Scissoring" recaps. Cat seemed to have lost the ability to speak, because she was frantically shaking her head, pointing behind Jade.

Jade turned around to see senior football caption, Beck Oliver behind her. He was leaning against the lockers behind Jade, with a cheeky smile playing on his face. Jade raised an eyebrow, confused about this entire encounter. It was rare that a senior approached a freshman, sophomore or junior and Jade and Cat were both juniors. He usually hung around the popular seniors and Jade nor Cat popular.

"Can I help you?" Jade asked with a cold tone in her voice. Cat smacked her arm, looking at her warningly. "Jade, be nice!" she whispered to her. Jade rolled back at looked back to the attractive senior, not caring that she was hurtful or mean towards him. He didn't seem to be effected, though.

"I'm Beck Oliver, football caption." Beck said, as if it would remind her of how crazy popular and attractive he was. Jade rolled her eyes.

"And I'm Jade West, irritated." Jade said, her arms crossed over her chest. "Do you have a point here?"

"You seem interesting." Beck commented, finding Jade being irritated cute and amusing. "I want to take you out. What about Nozu at eight tonight?"

Cat squealed, as if Beck had just proposed to Jade. "I don't like sushi." Jade lied. She showed no interest in Beck whatsoever and that made Beck even more determined for him to make her his. Cat shook her head.

"That's not true! We just had sushi last week at my house." Cat pointed out. Beck smirked at Jade, who scowled at her friend.

"I thought you were dating that Vega chick anyways." Jade said, trying to think of more reasons why he was bad news. Beck shook his head.

"You mean Tori, right? Well, I kind of dumped her." Beck shrugged. Jade seemed to be more interested than before now. "Oh, why is that? Did she cheat on you? Is she really a cold person? Did you figure out she's disgusting and useless to society?"

Beck raised an eyebrow at Jade's over excited face, before starting to laugh himself. "Actually, I kind of was interested in someone else." He moved closer to Jade, but Jade stepped back, stepping into Cat who didn't seem too effected as she shook it off.

"Ooh! Who are you interested in?" Cat asked with a clueless expression. Jade glared at Cat before grabbing her wrist and dragging her away.

"One date!" Beck called after her. Jade didn't slow down her pace as she dragged Cat across the hall. "Just one date and I'll leave you alone!"

Jade stopped in her tracks, letting go of Cat. She thought for a moment and sighed. She turned back around and walked back towards Beck, bringing a smile to his face. "One date, that's all." She said sternly. Beck nodded his head. "One date," he confirmed. "And if you like it, we'll continue to date."

"And when I don't," Jade began, her arms crossed across her chest. "You don't talk to me _ever _again."

Beck nodded. "Got it. Tonight, at eight o'clock." He winked at Jade, before leaving her and Cat standing there. Cat squealed, holding onto Jade's arm. She started bouncing up and down. "Yay, you and Beck are going on a date!"

...

Beck dropped Jade off at her house, both of them laughing their heads off. They had both ordered sushi, and when they did, Jade told Beck she wasn't hungry. So instead, she used her chopsticks to fling sushi at unsuspecting employees. Beck found it so funny that he copied Jade and both of them got banned from the restaurant. So after Beck showed her this lake, where he jumped in fully clothes, then pulled Jade in with him.

Once Jade was finished being angry with him, she and him swam together in the lake, laughing and talking about just anything. They were still wet from the lake as Jade and Beck stepped onto Jade's porch. They controlled their laughter as Jade squeezed her wet hair, the water dripping onto the porch. "This was actually fun." Jade admitted. Beck smiled at her, shaking his head to get some of the wet out of it. "I had fun."

Beck smiled at her. "You really did?" he asked. Jade nodded, a smile sneaking it's way onto her face. Beck stepped closer to her, grabbing her waist. He leaned in to kiss her and Jade leaned in, too. Their lips connected and their stood Beck and Jade, making out on the porch.

This wasn't Beck or Jade's first kiss. Beck and Jade have kissed people before, but this was different. They felt fireworks and it was like they could kiss forever. That's what they would've done, if James didn't open the door. Beck and Jade jumped apart, both their cheeks flushing of embarrassment.

"Oh, Mr. West," Beck smiled nervously. "Um, hello."

James crossed his arms over his chest, looking disapproving. He hid his smile well, though, because he thought Beck looked like a good kid that seemed interested in his daughter. Beck looked at Jade, than back at her father. "I'll see you at school, Jade." He gave her a small smile, before jogging back to his car.

Jade looked at her father. She awkwardly walked past him as Trisha came up to him. "Don't be hard on her."

James let himself show a smile. "I wasn't planning to."

_**Before you knew it he was dropping passes. Skipping practice just to spend more time with her.**_

Andre Harris threw the ball to Beck. It minutes before a there game that would take them to the championships. Beck seemed to be lost in thought, thinking of his date with Jade tonight. They were dating for ten months now and he had fallen in love with her and he was happy to say that she felt the same way for him. The football dropped at Beck's feet and Beck heard Andre groan, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Man, that's the twelfth one you dropped! The game is in thirty minutes!" Andre said disapprovingly, "Get focused!" Beck sighed, running his hands through his hair as Andre walked away.

Beck glanced at the bleachers, searching for his parents or more importantly, Jade. He scanned the crowd and finally saw his parents, sitting in front of Jade. He smiled at Jade as he witnessed Cat beside her, talking her ear off. He saw Jade rub her temples, then look up and see Beck. She waved at him and Beck waved back. His smile grew wider when he saw her wearing his variety jacket.

"Oliver!" coach Sikowitz called. Beck's head snapped towards his coach, seeing him waving him over. He saw the team in a huddle as he jogged over. He joined the huddle, peering into the circle. "Okay, here's the plan." Sikowitz began, sipping his coconut juice. The team waited for a moment, Sikowitz still not talking. "Sikowitz!" Andre sighed. Sikowitz snapped his head up.

"Oh, yeah?" Sikowitz asked. The team groaned. "What's the plan?" Beck asked, running his hands through his hair. "Oh! Yes!"

The team always thanked that he knew what he was doing when he was focused. He used to be a pro football player after all. Sikowitz explained the game plan. "...Okay, Harris your forward, Shapiro your forward-"

Beck cut him off, surprised and a little angry. "But, coach, I'm always forward. I'm caption after all." Beck explained. Andre looked guilty at Beck. "Actually, when you missed practice on Monday, we re-elected caption. I'm caption now and Shapiro is co-caption."

Beck was more shocked than he had been in his entire life. He looked from the coach, to Andre then to Robbie Shapiro. "Come on, coach! That's not fair! Shapiro can't play _that _well!" Beck tried to reason. Andre shook his head, disagreeing with him. "He's been practicing and he's as good as you. Well, as good as you used to be." Andre sighed. Robbie nodded, smiling proudly.

Beck glared at the team before him. "Be thankful you're still on the team, Oliver." Sikowitz said, than continuing to explain the game plan. Beck sighed and listened to what his team had to say.

...

Beck skipped another practice the day after. He and Jade were at Karaoke Dokie, sharing some buffalo nuggets. "You have the championships on two weeks." Jade pointed out. "Shouldn't you of gone to practice?"

Beck rolled his eyes at the mention of practice. "Since when do you care so much about me skipping practice?" Beck asked, biting into his buffalo nuggets. Jade glared at him, "Don't be snippy with me."

He sighed, leaning over to peck her lips. Once sitting back down, he sighed. "They don't need me anyways. They already have a new caption and co-caption anyways." He told her. Jade sighed, putting her hand on top of his. Beck looked at her and couldn't help, but smile.

"You're going to do great at that championship, Beck." Jade told him truthfully. "You'll show them how amazing you are."

Beck grinned at her. When no one else would, Jade supported him and at the end of the day, that's all that mattered to him.

_**The coach said **_"_**Hey son, what's your problem? Tell me have you lost your mind?**_"

He missed all of the practices he had and this was the last one until the championship game. He was late, though and also he had none of his gear on. They stood in the locker room and Sikowitz was angrier than he had ever been in his entire sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Jade and I were at Jet Brew and-" Sikowitz interrupted him.

"Jade! Of course! It's always her!" he said bitterly. Beck didn't think he's ever heard Sikowitz being so rude to him, because he used to be his star player, but even Beck knew that he wasn't anymore. "You're ruining your chances of getting into a scholarship!"

"_**Daddy said you'll lose your free ride to college! Boy, you better tell her goodbye."**_

Beck bit his lip. Football was really important to him, but Jade was, too. Football didn't seem to interest him anymore for that matter. Beck looked at his coach, who was seething with anger. The coach impatiently waited for an answer from Beck.

_**But now, he's wrapped around her finger, she's the center of his whole world. And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect all-American,**_

Beck looked at his coach right in the eye. "No," he told him, confidence filling his voice. Sikowitz looked taken back. "What? Did you say _no_?" Sikowitz crossed his arms over her chest.

"Yeah, you heard me." Beck smirked proudly. "Jade is the most important thing to me. She's sweet" he laughed a little when he said that. Jade was sweet to people she cared about and no one would believe it, but it was true. Beck continued, "beautiful, wonderful and perfect. And did you know that both of us got into a college in Georgetown? It's a great school and I'd be more than happy to go there with her, than any crummy football college without her."

With that, Beck threw his bag with the gear in it on the floor and left the locker room, never to return.

_**And when they got married and decided to have one of their own, she said "Be honest tell me what you want."**_

Beck and Jade were lounging on the couch. Beck was rubbing her pregnant belly when she had asked him that question. Beck looked at her and grinned.

_**And he said, "Honey you outta know!"**_

Jade looked to him and shook her head. "No, Beck I don't. I'm pregnant and impatient so just tell me." Beck chuckled, kissing her. Jade kissed back and when they pulled away, she absentmindedly played with his hands. "Seriously, Beck, what do you want?" she asked him softly. Beck smiled.

"_**A sweet, little, beautiful one just like you. A beautiful, wonderful, perfect all-American..."  
Now he's wrapped around her finger, she's the center of his whole world. And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect all-American girl.**_

The nurse came into the hospital room holding Beck and Jade's new baby in a pink blanket. The couple's eyes brightened at the nurse handed their baby girl to Jade. "It's a girl." She smiled. With that, she left the room for Beck and Jade to be alone.

"She's beautiful." Jade whispered.

"Wonderful," Beck added in a whisper.

"Perfect."

They starred at their baby girl in amazement and awe. She was gorgeous and perfect and Beck and Jade loved their little girl to death.

_**All-American girl...**_

* * *

Hoped you like it! The character's might be a little OOC, but otherwise, I hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
